Bat Fantasies
by Eediva
Summary: Kon’s not much of a roleplayer, unfortunately for Tim. Slash. Bondage, and roleplaying. TimEl.


**Summary: **Kon's not much of a role-player, unfortunately for Tim. Slash. Bondage, and roleplaying. Tim-El.

Fiction for hermineichigo cause of the sweet little picture she drew for comicsfanart at LJ.

**Bat Fantasies.**

"Mwahahaha! Now I'm gonna rape you!" Kon laughed evilly, one eye rolling crazily. He was lying atop of Tim who didn't look impressed. The third Robin rolled his eyes, and pushed Kon off him. The Kryptonian yelped as he rolled over. "What was that for?"

"Didn't you ever take acting lessons?" Tim snapped. Kon growled. "You sound like an idiot."

"You're the idiot that wants me to rape you!" Kon snapped back.

"It's called 'role-playing'!" Tim barked.

"Its called 'leave that for the internet'!" Kon roared. Tim pouted, huffed and folded his arms. Kon rolled his eyes. "Why can't you get some one else to do this?"

"Cause you're my boyfriend, moron!" Tim snapped, standing up. "Besides who am I gonna ask? Bart?"

"Uhh, no," Kon said, his face squinting up in disgust. It then retreated to a thoughtful look, "What about Slo-bo? It seems like something he'd do."

"You know what?" Tim said, shuddering at the thought of Slo-bo, before a light bulb sprung above his head. "Forget it, we'll just stick to the usual boring sex, where you top me and I lie there faking it."

"No!" Kon gasped, "You lying!"

"Am I?" Tim asked.

Kon's eyes widened before they narrowed.

"Take that back," Kon said, in a low angry voice.

"I don't take back the truth," Tim said, smirking as Kon stood up after him. Tim made faces at him, as Kon closed in on him. "What are you gonna do? Bore me to sex?"

"You're asking for it," Kon snarled before jumping on Tim and tackling him to the ground. He pinned the startled teenager to the ground, grinding his hips against Tim's. Tim yelped loudly before Kon kissed him forcefully. The kiss went straight down to both boys' groins. Tim groaned loudly as Kon pulled him self up. One hand began to twirl a finger roughly against Tim's nipple which was covered by the other teen's t-shirt., the other hand lay forgotten under Tim's right arm. Tim arched his head backwards as a loud growl escaped his lips.

"Geroffme," Tim moaned.

"Make me," Kon said slowly, using his forgotten hand to grab both of Tim's hand to hold them above his head. Tim's eyes rolled backwards as Kon rubbed his other hand against Tim's hardening cock. "I told you to take it back."

"No," Tim trembled, "Never… never will take it back."

"You asked for it," Kon snarled, as he spread Tim's legs around his waist. "Hmm, maybe I should take your pants off first."

"S-screw you," Tim shuddered as Kon began to unbuckle Tim's belt. He slowly pulled it out of the jeans, and was about to discard it but decide against it. Kon gave Tim an evil look. "What?"

"How do you feel about bondage?" Kon asked. Tim's eyes widened as Kon wrapped and hooked the belt around Tim's wrists, and then tied it against a heavy wooden table's feet. Tim whimpered something incoherent as Kon sat against Tim's hard member and slowly rubbed his buttocks against the rough jeans, unbuckling his own belt.

"What that for?" Tim asked, eying the belt fearfully.

"Your mouth," Kon said, as he brought the belt down towards the luscious lips.

"What? No-mmmpph!" Tim's words were muffled as the belt was tightened and hooked up. Kon smirked evilly as he proceeded to take his pants and Tim's off. They were discarded carelessly, and seconds later were joined by Tim's underwear. Kon never bothered with underwear.

"Mmm, nakedness," Kon said, eying his price with a slutty look in his eyes. Tim swallowed as Kon spread his beautiful hairless legs apart, and brought them towards Tim's chest before Kon laid himself against the limbs, using his own wait to keep them still. Kon slipped his hands under Tim's shirt and began to squeezed and pinch the nipples hard. Tim groaned under the belt as Kon rubbed his hardened member against Tim's rear. Tim bucked hornily, Kon's eyes narrowed before he delivered a sharp slap against the creamy cheek. Tim cried under the belt as Kon deliver another and another.

"You're not meant to enjoy this!" Kon snarled, before leaning in and whispering. "Want me to use lube, baby?"

Tim shook his head, lustfully. Kon smirked.

"Even better," Kon grinned, preparing himself as he lifted Tim off the ground a tiny bit. He positioned himself and prepared to push himself deep into Tim when suddenly the door swung open.

"Robin, it's time to-" Kon and Tim both yelped as Bruce stood by the door his eyes as wide as saucepans. "Oh my God."

"I can explain," Kon tried, rolling off Tim to cover his nakedness, when Bruce turned his head towards the hall way.

"Um, Clark maybe you shouldn't-"

The Gotham Knight was too late. Clark stood beside him, eyed Kon's nakedness, and then Tim's nakedness (and the bondage) before his eyes rolled backwards and he fainted.

Tim mmmed, drawing Kon's attention. Kon looked at him nervously as Tim used his head to point his pants. Kon nodded and covered Tim and then himself with their jeans.

"Um, I'm just gonna go alone," Bruce said, blankly, as he dragged Clark out of the room. "Pretend I didn't see that."

"Mmm!" Tim said, Kon faced him. "Mmm!"

"I'm sorry, but I've suddenly been turned off," Kon said, weakly.

"Mmmm!" Tim roared. Kon then got the picture, and pulled the belt of his mouth. "About time. Trust me you're not the only one."

"At least now Bruce will knock first," Kon muttered. "Asshole, he ruined our fun."

"Just when you were getting the point of role-playing," Tim said, Kon's face lit up in anger, "Untie me."

"Get stuffed," Kon said, before sitting down on the chair to play on the computer above Tim.

"Hey you can't leave me here!" Tim snapped.

"Watch me," Kon smirked, as he typed up something in the google search. "Bondage. We should do that next. But some where no one will catch us."

"We're doing bondage now!" Tim roared.

"Nope this was role-playing a rape," Kon said, perving at the images of naked and bound people. "Now shut up, I won't hesitate to gag you again."

"Screw you!" Tim snapped. Kon rolled his eyes before he grabbed the belt and tied it once more around Tim's mouth. "Mmmm!"

"Mmm, my ass," Kon said, before he focused on the computer screen.

---------------

Okay, never writing a sex scene like that again. I was drinking tea when I wrote this which gets me stupid in a very evil way. My dad comes in (the guys 60) and asks me what I am doing. What do I reply?

"Oh, I'm writing a sex scene, wanna read it?"

OMG!!! I almost closed the thing with out saving it!!!! IDIOT! Any way, I'm sticking to the coke zero from now on.

Reply, I like reading them.

Peace and Chicken Grease.


End file.
